


Worship

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Love You, Locker Room, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles finally get a chance to have sex. Little do they know it will become much more than just a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



“Stiles are you sure no one is going to come in here?” Scott asked looking at Stiles as he placed a chair in front of the door, the way you see in movies. He turned to Scott; a huge grin spread across his face.

“Oh, I’m sure Scott,” Stiles said, walking over to the shorter boy. Stiles rested their foreheads together for a moment before looking Scott in the eyes, “You’re so handsome Scott,” He said before kissing him. Scott knew exactly what was about to happen; he could feel his body starting to ache for more. His heart was pounding in his chest as the four words played over and over again in his mind. 

Scott’s arms reached up to wrap around Stiles' neck. Stiles pressed his body closer to Scott’s as he trailed his lips along Scotts jaw. “Your jaw is so smooth and strong,” He muttered before reaching Scott's ear. His lips wrapped around the earlobe and sucked for just a moment before he gave it a playful bite. 

Scott jumped his head whipping to the left so he could look at Stiles. “What was that for?” Scott asked his tone almost a whine. It wasn’t that he was complaining, no he liked it, but Stiles had honestly never done something like that before, it was new. Now in all honesty when Scott was going to top he did it to him, but Stiles never really seemed to have the balls before.

“Well, I like it,” Stiles said, his hands moving to rest on Scott’s shoulders, his brown eyes looking down at Scotts. “I thought you might like it as well” He finished, with a dorky grin. Scott rolled his eyes leaning his head back against the lockers. 

“Well, you can do it again…if you want,” Scott muttered as he closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his body. Stiles didn’t have to be told twice; he leaned forward and nipped at Scott’s ear again. This time, Scott was ready and didn’t jump, he just tightening his grip around Stiles’ neck. 

“So strong,” Stiles cooed into Scott’s ear, making the boys jaw drop. His eyes opened as he started to feel his pants growing too tight. 

“Damn it Stiles,” Scott groaned hitting his head against the locker lightly. This caused Stiles to laugh, flat out laugh. It was always a sight to see the so called True Alpha bending to the will of a human. 

“God Scott,” Stiles said between laughs, “You’re so fucking cute when you get all flustered. Your eyes roll back, and you bite your lip making them a nice shade of red. I just want to kiss you some more,” Stiles said before kissing Scott. This time he pressed into the boy with the kiss. His teeth came down on Scott’s bottom lip as he ran his hands down Scott’s sides and took hold of his belt loops. 

Scott groaned into the kiss, pressing his hips against Stiles. He moved them hoping that he could make Stiles move just a little faster. Free period was only so long, and if they weren’t careful it would end and Coach would walk in and catch them.

“Calm down,” Stiles said, against Scott's lips. Scott obliged and relaxed his hips back against the locker.

“Will you at least take my pants off?’ Scott asked, looking at Stiles who was still grinning. 

“I guess I can,” Stiles said, trying to play coy, but failing at it. His hands undid the button and zipper with ease before he let Scott’s pants fall around the boy’s ankles. 

Scott let out a sigh of relief and went to speak but now Stiles had pulled away and was wiggling out of his shirt and pants. Scott followed his lead removing his shirt and boxers. This caused Stiles to stop; half his shirt still on and pants around his ankles. He looked dumbfounded. 

Stiles stumbled forward, tripping into Scott as he went. He dropped to his knees looking up at Scott from where he was. “Your body is so smooth,” He said, running his hands up along Scott’s V. He licked his lips as he continued to trace each and every muscle. 

Scott sighed pulling Stiles up to his feet and removing his shirt for him, and helping his out of his pants and boxers. “There,” he said smiling at Stiles, who didn’t see it. Stiles had walked away from Scott and over to his locker. He opened it and started to dig through it till he found a condom and some lube. He turned to face Scott, a smirk now playing on his lips.

“Lay down I want to do this right,” Stiles said as he walked back towards Scott. Scott sighed and found a nice, clean, spot on the floor. Stiles smiled down at him before he straddled his hips. He let his fingers trace the lines of Scott’s chest. “You’re like a god Scott. The bite did wonders for you,” He said softly. Scott sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the red creep into his cheeks. 

Stiles smiled seeing the blush. He leaned forwards pressing a soft kiss to both cheeks before he started to kiss down his chest. He stopped when he reached Scotts V. He let out a breathy sigh as he ran his tongue along it. Scott shuttered feeling the warmth of Stiles tongue across his skin. 

“God Stiles,”

“I know right Scott,” Stiles said looking up at him. “You’re so fucking hot I don’t even want to fuck you. I just want to put you on a shelf as a trophy. A really, really hot trophy,” Stiles said, biting his lip as he gawked at Scott for a moment. 

“Stiles come on. I know you like the way I look, but if you don’t hurry free period is going to end and I’m going to go to class with the worst boner ever,” Scott said, looking up at Stiles, and rocking his hips. Stiles nodded before moving back a little so he could take Scott’s cock into his mouth.

Scott let out a groan and thrust his hips up into Stiles' mouth. Stiles out a gag and Scott stilled his hips. He forgot that Stiles had gag reflexes unlike himself. He had to sit back and relax and take whatever Stiles gave him.

Stiles pulled away to take a deep breath before he leaned down again and took Scott into his mouth. He sucked on the tip softly before he slid down his shaft taking as much in as he could before gagging. Stiles could feel his eyes watering as he started to pull back up. His tongue licked across the tip before he went back down. Up and down he went repeating the same process over and over again until Scott’s hands were clenched at his sides, and his toes had curled. 

Sometime during this Stiles had found the bottle of lube and lubed his fingers. He reached down poking his pointer against Scott’s entrance. Scott gasped feeling he cold finger start to enter him. Stiles' fingers were long and almost a little crooked, but they always feel good inside him. Stiles had pulled away from Scotts cock to look down at him and watch how he wiggled against his finger.

“Scott you’re so amazing. From your body to your actions, to your mind. I’m lucky to have you not just as my best friend but as my boyfriend,” Stiles whispered as he started to move his finger in and out of Scott.

“Yeah?” Scott asked, only half listening to the praise dripping out of Stiles' mouth. Stiles' finger was just barely missing his prostate, so Scott was focusing on trying to make him hit it. His cock was leaking pre-cum and he knew that if Stiles wasn’t careful he would cum all over himself.

“Yeah,” Stiles said softly adding his second finger. “You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met. You’re so special not just because you’re a true alpha but because your mine and I’m yours. You’re the most important person in my life, you know besides my dad. So, getting to see you like this, so vulnerable, makes me feel happy. It makes me feel like you trust me, and I love being trusted by you Scott,” Stiles said, his fingers having stopped moving.

Scott looked up at him, his boner forgotten as he listened to Stiles baring his soul. Scott smiled, as he looked up at him. “Thanks,” he muttered softly and pulling away, so Stiles' fingers were out of him. He sat up and leaned forward kissing him. Stiles seemed a little taken back by the situation, but he kissed him back. His arms reaching up and wrapping around Scott's neck. The two of them stayed like this, tongue dancing in Stiles' mouth for what felt like forever. Soft and gentle touches followed as Scott looked into Stiles eyes. “I want you to take me. Make love to me Stiles, right here right now. Not fucking, not a quickie, love,” Scott said, their eyes meeting. Stiles nodded a soft blush on his cheeks.

Scott moved to lay back down as Stiles put Scotts legs on his shoulders. He grabbed the condom, put it on, and got ready. He positioned himself at Scott’s entrance and started to slip in. Scott let out a groan as he felt himself started to stretch around Stiles cock. It was always nice for him to feel Stiles enter him. It wasn’t too often he got this but when he did, he made sure to enjoy it, because Stiles wasn’t always so forward. He only wanted to please Scott and only once in a blue moon did his way of pleasing him include him fucking him in the ass.

Stiles started to move his hips against Scott, slowly at first, then gaining speed. He leaned forward kissing Scott as he continued to thrust. His tongue ran along Scott’s bottom lip before he sucked Scott’s bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked on it enjoying the way Scott tried to pull away or slip his tongue into his mouth. Stiles smiled before obliging to Scott and letting him enter his mouth. This tongue ran along his teeth, and Stiles had to choke down a moan for fear that Scott might pull away just to hear it. 

“I love you Stiles,” Scott finally said after a few minutes of silence. Stiles closed his eyes feeling his cheeks grow red.

“I love you too,” Stiles said, angling his hips up and hitting Scott’s prostate. The second of passion ended the second he hit it. Scott gasped out reaching up to take Stiles hands in his. Their eyes locking as Stiles hit it again and again.

“Stiles, god Stiles harder hit it harder,” Scott groaned out. Stiles nodded and obliged as he pressed his hips harder. His cock striking Scott’s prostate. Scott arched his back up off the cold ground as he felt himself cum. Stiles looked down watching as the white substance squirted out all over the two of them. Just the sight drove Stiles over the edge, his face twisting in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck yes,” He called stilling his hips so he could cum deep inside Scott the head of his cock resting against the prostate. It wasn’t until Stiles finished that Scott’s body was able to relax back down on the ground. Stiles pulled away and leaned back against a locker catching his breath. His fingers fumbled with the condom pulling it off of him. 

Scott regained his breath quickly and crawled over to Stiles. He kissed the other boy along his collar bone before kissing his lips. No tongue just lips. He rested his forehead against Stiles, smiling at him as he continued to catch his breath. Sometimes, being a werewolf had its advantages. 

He stood up and made his way to Stiles still open locker. He grabbed Stiles towel and started to wipe up the cum, watching as Stiles pushed himself to his feet and followed suit. After a few moments, the two of them were fully dressed and clean. They sat next to each other in front of their lockers. Stiles rested his head against Scott's shoulder and smiled contently. 

“Hey Scott,”

“Yes Stiles”

“You know I love you. I really love you like so much it almost hurts to see you hurt,” Stiles said, not looking at Scott his eyes focusing on the lockers across from where they sat.

“Yeah, I know Stiles. That why I try so hard to be safe for you. I try not to get hurt, and I try not to let you see me hurt,” Scott said, taking Stiles hand in his. Stiles smiled and turned to look at him.

“Thanks for that,”

“You’re welcome,” Scott said as the sound of the bell echoed threw out the locker room. Stiles groaned as he stood up and let go of Scott’s hand.  
“See you after Math?” He asked.

“Yeah, have fun in Science,” Scott said, grabbing his things and heading out. Stiles watched him go before he did a small little fist pump and headed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Okay so this story is the second fic in my Series 100 Themes for Teen Wolf. I hope you guys enjoy it because it's my first time ever writing for a praise kink or a fic where they make love. Over all I felt it was a good fic if you have any comments or concerns or hints let me know i'm all ears :D


End file.
